Exhaust manifolds are generally known and serve in combustion engines for collecting and combining the exhaust gases discharged from the cylinders of the combustion engine. Usually, such an exhaust manifold comprises an exhaust channel for conducting the exhaust gas which comprises an inlet side that can be connected to the combustion engine and an exhaust side that can be connected to the exhaust system. In the case of combustion engines having a plurality of cylinders, the inlet side can have a corresponding number of individual inlet pipes, via which the exhaust gas reaches a common collecting region of the exhaust channel from the cylinders of the combustion engine. The exhaust side usually comprises a common outlet, via which the connection to the remaining exhaust system is established.
Through the arrangement of the exhaust manifold directly on the combustion engine, the exhaust manifold is exposed to a particularly high thermal load. There is therefore the need to reduce the thermal load on such an exhaust manifold and in particular utilise the heat present there.
The present invention deals with the problem of stating an improved embodiment for an exhaust manifold of the type mentioned at the outset for a combustion engine equipped with such a manifold, which is characterized in particular by an increased lifespan. Preferentially, the thermal load on the exhaust manifold is to be reduced. The aim, furthermore, is to improve the energetic efficiency of the respective combustion engine.